


I Got This Sweet Tooth, Baby

by Aumendy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt Gavin Reed, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aumendy/pseuds/Aumendy
Summary: Gavin's eyes snapped open.It required a moment for his mind to register the pale, fluorescent hospital lights that were shining down on him. At the corner of his eyes he saw Nines clutching a blood soaked jacket, probably his, looking absolutely lost.He wanted to say something, but his chest felt too tight to even try. Gavin closed his eyes again.Where Gavin gets injured, experiences weirdass dreams and has existential crisis over the fact that he had been a dick to Nines. Not necessarily in that order.





	I Got This Sweet Tooth, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3 to hit 1K, thank you so much, I cannot tell how happy I am!  
> This work is inspired by Scott Helman's song, Sweet Tooth.

The criminal they had been chasing through the backstreets of Detroit for the past twenty minutes was finally starting to slow down, much to Gavin's relief. Gavin was sure Nines could tell he was getting exhausted. The distance between him and his partner wasn't enough to hide the sound of his harsh panting.

They both took a sharp turn to an alleyway to follow the guy, and Gavin barely saw him crouch down and pick something up from the ground. Something shone under the street lights.

Exactly a week ago, Gavin and Nines had an argument on a topic Gavin could not, for the life of him, remember and between their busy schedules at the precinct and the ongoing investigation, Gavin hadn't been able to stop and talk to Nines about it. Hopefully they could wrap this up quickly, seeing as the back-up was already on their way, and go back to his flat, settle down and take a rest. And he could, maybe, apologize to Nines. For being a dick, or whatever.

And Nines could, maybe, forgive him.

What caught Gavin off guard was the fact that the man was holding a rusted, old looking knife. They were almost sure that he had been unarmed when the chase started, so he must have picked it up when they entered the alley. Immediately, Gavin's years worth of training kicked in and he stood a little straighter, eyeing the distance between the criminal and him and Nines, quickly and trying to find a way out without getting either himself or his partner injured.

"Put the knife down, you’re not getting away from here,” Nines said calmly. Gavin could feel the rush of adrenaline wash over him, but he kept his posture steady. He planted his feet on the floor, waiting for the right moment to take the man down.

For a brief second, Gavin allowed himself to look over at Nines. His led was spinning yellow, Gavin was sure they were thinking the same thing.

Gavin knew that, as an android, Nines had amazing reflexes and a pretty low chance of dying. But since he himself was a human, he couldn't keep that in mind all the time. And it was the lack of this particular knowledge that led Gavin charge himself at full speed to an armed criminal, when he saw the man strike towards his partner. He raced forwards and tried to snatch the knife out of the man’s hand before it found its target.

Nines couldn't move for a second as Gavin suddenly came into his line of vision, only to be snapped back into action when the knife connected with Gavin’s torso instead of his own. Gavin went down, crumpled on the floor, and Nines threw himself at the thief.

It was easy to take down a target for RK900, especially when the said target was human. He pinned the man's arms together with one hand and without thinking twice, hit his neck and knocked him unconscious.

Leaving the man on the floor he quickly went over to Gavin who was clutching his side and looking rather confused.

"I'm bleeding." Gavin said after he looked down on his hands that were, unsurprisingly, covered in his own blood.

"Extraordinary deduction, Detective." Nines took of his jacket and put it on Gavin’s wound, applying pressure. "The help will be here shortly, don't worry."

"Thanks, smartass," Gavin tried to take a deep breath but cursed upon the sting of pain he felt. "Nines, listen... I," am sorry, he had to say. Only three words, wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. He couldn't, he could not say it. What if Nines forgave him just because he wanted to comfort him until the help arrived?

"Don't waste your energy, Gavin." Gavin parted his lips to protest but the dark spots swimming in his vision made him reconsider his decision. He could feel the nausea creeping up to him.

With the distant sound of the sirens, Gavin let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He slowly put his head back on to the ground, just to catch the Nines' led to turn blue from yellow. "Finally..." Gavin heard him mutter quietly.

Paramedics approached them as quickly as possible, carrying a gurney between them. Nines gave a brief explanation to the humans of the team, and transfered the data with the androids. They put Gavin on the gurney -which he cursed through the whole process, because damn it hurt- and carried him to the ambulance, with Nines trailing behind them, looking unsure what to do with his -now blood stained- hands.

"It's alright, tincan," Gavin found himself saying. Trying to comfort his partner was like a reflex at that point. "I'll be a-okay." was the last thing he said, before passing out with a paramadic's surprised shouting and Nines' horrified expression.

.oOo.

Gavin was flying.

He was flying across the blue sky, with his arms outstretched. And somehow, that seemed pretty normal to him.

Damn, he thought to himself, I feel like I'm missing something.

Unfortunately, he wasn't going to be able to find out what he had been missing. As soon as he tried to dig into this feeling, Gavin felt the gravity pulling him down. Down, down, to the earth.

He closed his eyes.

.oOo.

Gavin's eyes snapped open.

It required a moment for his mind to register the pale, fluorescent hospital lights that were shining down on him. At the corner of his eyes he saw Nines clutching a blood soaked jacket, probably his, looking absolutely lost.

He wanted to say something, but his chest felt too tight to even try. Gavin closed his eyes again.

.oOo.

"You don't even know that!" Gavin had been watching himself and Nines shout at each other for a good three minutes now. He didn't remember how the argument started, he wasn't even sure that he had been here when it started, but it sure did not look like it was going to end soon. He tried not to question how he was able to watch himself from afar like this.

"Don't you even think, for a moment, what could happen to the ones you left behind?" Nines took a step closer to the Gavin, the other-Gavin, Gavin noted in his mind.

"I couldn't let that bastard go-"

"But you could let me suffer? Do you really care for me Gavin, for us?" Oh, Gavin thought, so that's what we were arguing about; this isn't a dream, but a memory.

"How could you ask something like that?!" Other-Gavin shouted at the top of his lungs. From an outsider's perspective, Gavin could see that everything was going downhill.

"How could you do something like that, then?" Nines shouted back. He was just conserned about Gavin, and Gavin -now that his mind was clear from the anger- saw the horror on his face pretty clear. Nines wasn't angry at him just because he was reckless, he was scared that he might have lost him.

Oh no, Gavin thought, I have to apologize.

.oOo.

Gavin could hear the sound of beeping, feel the tight bandage around his torso. He tried to open his eyes, but they were glued shut.

He was so, so tired.

If he concentrated hard enough, he could also hear the people talking. An old man and two very similar voices. Hank, Connor and Nines maybe?

Gavin hoped that it was the case. He wanted someone to be with Nines, be there for Nines.

He had to apologize, fast.

But his eyelids were too heavy, and the promise of sleep was too hard to refuse.

.oOo.

"Do you think he'll forgive you?"

"I, I don't-" Gavin stuttered.

"After all the things you said, all the things you did?" They were in a interrogation room, Connor and him. It was dark, but not too much. Gavin could hear a clock ticking, but couldn't see one anywhere.

Connor was looking down on him, with a weird expression that Gavin never saw on him before. He felt small, weak.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You cannot treat my brother like that, I won't let you. He is more than a 'tincan'."

"I know, I do- I do think the same way."

"Do you, now?"

"I do, I promise. And I'm sorry. I wanted to apologize, but-" Gavin found himself speechless for a moment.

"But?"

"But..."

"Do you think he'll forgive you?" Connor asked once more.

Gavin didn't know.

.oOo.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, son." Outside of Gavin's room, Hank put his hand on Nines' shoulder in an attempt to lift his mood up. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I could have prevented it, Lieutenant." Nines' entire top-of-his-class emergency programming was thrown out of the window when he saw Gavin sprawled out on the ground, unmoving, with blood all over him. If it were anyone else Nines would remembered that wounds always look worse than they actually are, and that there was not enough blood for Gavin to be in any serious danger. But damn it, Nines had already experienced the horror of almost losing Gavin that month once, and was not prepared for a second time. "I know I could."

"This was inevitable," Connor added in, stepping closer to Nines. It was a humanly gesture, but all he could offer at that moment. "You and I both know that the detective cannot be stopped from running head first into the danger, as he seems to think it's essential that he throws himself into it whenever the opportunity arises."

Connor's lighthearted commentary brought a small smile on Nines' lips. Hank squeezed his shoulder as a nurse came out of Gavin’s room and closed the door that was left open.

"He made it through the worst," she said with a polite smile, "We will lower the sedatives and cut down the amount of morphine he's getting."

"When will he wake up?" Hank asked.

"I'd say in an hour or so, but his mind most likely will be foggy. It might take him some time to be fully conscious again."

.oOo.

Gavin was sitting on the couch in a house, in his house, to be exact. It was his first time seeing this house, but somehow he knew it belonged to him. Or rather, he belonged it.

He pressed his feet on the ground and got up, to explore a little bit. The house looked very lived-in, there was a dirty mug on the coffee table and Gavin could see a layer of dust covering the bookshelves. A window in the corner caught his eye and he calmly made his way there.

He felt a strange sensation in the air, Gavin thought for a moment that he wasn't the only one that was waiting to see what was going to happen.

In front of the window, was an old brown curtain. Gavin slowly reached and lifted it up, to face with nothing.

Outside of the window was pitch black. Unnatural. Alarming.

He took a step back.

The floorboards creaked under his feet. Too much noise for so little movement. Gavin had to collect his thoughts if he wanted to understand what was going on. The house trembled around him.

It loves you, a voice from the back of his mind supplied, it values you, but you made it mad; it used to be your home, now look what you have done.

I made what mad, Gavin asked frantically, what is 'it'?

He left the room and jogged down the hallway, looking for something, anything. Then he saw the door. The exit. He quickly ran there and grab the handle. The house trembled once again and all the lights shut of. To his surprise, all Gavin could feel was sadness, not horror, or anger.

Then he realized, not all the sadness belonged to him. The house, Gavin thought, but how?

Are you going to leave, the same voice asked, not even going to apologize?

Apologize, for what, Gavin tried to think, I used to belong here, but not anymore; I made it sad and now-- oh.

Oh, Gavin thought, Nines...

The guilt whirled all around him, making it hard to breathe. He fell on his knees.

"Nines, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Gavin found himself saying out loud. The handle under his hand was too hot to touch, but the air around him was kind, calm.

Gavin realized he was now calming down too. A faint blue glow was comforting him in the darkness.

I am home now, Gavin thought.

.oOo.

Gavin woke to the sound of beeping machines. His body floated in the familiar bliss of painkillers, and he thanked god for modern medicine and drugs. Then he slowly pried his gummy eyes open. He was in a hospital room, no surprise. The grey eyes staring intently at him from not very far away were not much of a surprise either. His hands twitched instinctively, and he realised that Nines was holding one of them. Before he could blink, a cup with a straw was held in front of him, and he sipped the cool water obediently. It was wonderful against his dry tongue and scratchy throat.

"What's going on?" he asked finally, but his words came out slurred and too hard to understand. Fortunately, Nines was able guess what he asked.

"You were injured, now you're in the hospital." Yeah, no shit, Gavin wanted to say, but he couldn't muster up the energy. Instead, he squeezed Nines' hand and his partner's face softened immediately. He couldn't find himself to look at Nines' eyes.

He had to apologize. He needed to.

But he couldn't.

He closed his eyes back and sighed, careful not to hurt his side.

"Sleep, Gavin," he heard Nines say, "I'll be waiting for you."

With that, Gavin fell into a dreamless, restless sleep.

.oOo.

In the next couple of days, Gavin had to deal with Tina, Hank, Chris, Connor and even Captain Fowler. They all seemed disappointed by the way he always got himself into trouble and lectured him endlessly.

Now, Gavin was a tough man, he could stand a lecture or two, but this time it felt like it was going forever and ever. Eventually, he had enough, and sent everyone back to their homes with not-so-polite farewells.

Not everyone left permanently, of course. Tina kept stopping by everytime she left the precinct to frown at him in various ways, and Gavin kept calling her a tosspot. Once he threw his pillow at her, resulting in hurting his wound so bad, that they had to call a nurse.

But in hindsight, Gavin was relieved he had something to busy himself with, other than obsessing about what to say to Nines. Thinking about that soured his mood and made him snap at every little thing.

One day, in the middle of one of their usual arguments, Nines ended up asking about what was bothering him so much that was always on edge lately. Gavin knew this was not the right way, and that he had to apologize properly, but it was too late before he could stop himself from blurting out what he had been thinking. Finally he let himself to tell Nines about the dreams and other tricks his subconscious played on him.

"You mean... because of that argument, and-" Nines stopped mid-sentence and Gavin saw his led spin yellow for a moment. "And because you thought that I wouldn't forgive you..."

Gavin could only shrug as Nines tried to make sense of his weird -human- behavior. Finally, Nines' made eye contact with Gavin -his led was back to that cool blue once more- and slowly took his hands between his.

"You were acting irrationally, because you were afraid. You were afraid... to lose me." Nines spoke calmly, then shook his head as if he couldn't believe what was happening. 

"You're not allowed to be ridiculously gentle and soppy just because of this," Gavin grumbled half-heartedly, but Nines squeezed his hands a little harder than necessary and shut him up.

"I will be whatever I fucking well please," he informed Gavin, then added, "You're my match, Gavin. My complement. When I'm without you, I don't feel right. I don't feel whole."

Gavin tried to be angry, not to allow his feelings surface but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help the smile that found it's place on the corners of his mouth. Nines' words made him feel like he was a shiny thing in bright sunlight. He sighed and leaned forward, closing the distance between his and Nines' lips.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find various references from other fanfictions, I guess this is my new way of showing them appreciation?  
> Also, English is not my first language, so if you spot any mistakes please be kind enough to warn me <3  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
